


i'll be your best kept secret

by theneverending



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm using this as a distraction, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry if it sucks my mind is everywhere rn, fucking louis, larry is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't fall asleep, so he texts his boyfriend. Teenage Larry cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be your best kept secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot to take my mind off of the Louis baby daddy drama. This is short and dumb af. Hope you guys like it.

The clock on Louis' bedside table glowed with the numbers 1:23, remaining as the sole source of light in the entire house, with the exception of the pearly full moon that was casting its beauty on whatever stood in its path. He had been lying awake in his full sized bed for at least five hours, and was miserable because he had school early the next morning. Louis sighed, kicking the sheets down a little further as he lay restless, tossing and turning every few seconds.

While laying on his stomach, Louis shut his eyes, exhaling heavily as he attempted to get comfortable on his less than satisfactory mattress. Deciding that there was no hope, Louis let his eyelids raise, and when they did, the clock now read 1:25. Rolling his eyes, Louis reached for his phone, tugging the charger from the bottom, as he checked his messages. Louis had put his phone on silent in a strive to rest his body for the night, but obviously, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Louis pressed his thumb against the circular button, watching the screen illuminate with Snapchat notifications and a few text messages from his new boyfriend, Harry. Louis' stomach fluttered as he opened the messages from his secret boyfriend, and an inevitable smile played across his lips. One message was a picture of a cat (typical Harry) and the second message was a goodnight text, within which Harry wrote:

**Harry 12:48**

_hiii babe, i can't sleep, and i bet you're already sleeping so i just wanted to say goodnight since i forgot to before. have sweet dreams xx_

Basically attacking his phone, Louis typed out a question, asking Harry if he was still awake. When Harry responded a few seconds later with a somber agreement, Louis suggested that Harry could come over to his house, spend the night, and leave early the next morning. Harry gleefully obliged, considering their houses were only a few mailboxes away, and claimed he would be over within the following minutes.

Not even ten minutes later, Louis saw a shadow approach his house, hair familiarly curly and body tall and lanky. Louis' heartbeat sped up when he saw the boy get closer, revealing the loose sweatpants that hung loosely across his hips and the excited smile on Harry's face. Louis decided then that this was the sight he wanted to see for the rest of his life, because if Harry's shadow made his insides feel all fuzzy, that had to be love.

Harry tapped his finger on the glass window twice, signaling that he had arrived. Louis tossed the wrinkled blankets off of his legs, and padded over to the window. Louis unlatched the child proof lock and pushed the panel up, pressing his hands against the bottom of the window pane. Louis leaned forward, mimicking a damsel in distress, and he asked, "What's the password?"

Flushing a bright red, the sixteen year old claimed, "You're a dork." Harry bent down in front of Louis planting a dainty kiss on his cheek. Louis loved that Harry was so tall, even though Louis was the older one in the relationship.

Louis covered his mouth to suppress his giddy giggles, and whispered, "We have to be quiet, everyone is asleep, and if they woke up to find a boy in my bedroom, my mum would kick my arse from here to Manchester," Louis joked with an undertone of seriousness.

Climbing back into bed, Louis patted on the empty spot next to him, "Cuddle with me," Louis murmured, resting his head on the pillow behind him.

Harry obliged, settling in next to Louis on the warm sheets. Harry straightened out a pillow, letting his curls stick to the side of his forehead as he faced his boyfriend. Harry's body suddenly became aware of how close they were, because he could see how long Louis' eyelashes were against his tan complexion.

Louis opened his eyes a few seconds later, and Harry averted his eyes, embarrassed.

"Were you staring at me?" Louis queried.

Biting his lip, Harry responded, "You're just so cute when you're sleepy. I want to see you like this forever, you're so lovely," Harry gushed, his tone loving and considerate.

"Hold me then," Louis dared, moving closer to Harry and submerging his body into his boyfriend's.

Harry wrapped one arm around Louis' back, which was a bit uncomfortable but it was worth it, and used his other hand to hold Louis'. Louis laid his head on the soft cotton of Harry's t shirt, listening to the slow beating of his heart. Harry rubbed his thumb over the soft skin of Louis' hand, and quietly voiced, "I could lay like this forever."

"Me too," Louis exhaled, staring at the ceiling, and he imagined that they were the stars, "I feel like even if we were in a different universe, we'd find each other, love like this isn't meant for one parallel."

"No matter where we are, I'll always find you," Harry claimed, turning to face Louis, "If you were on the other side of the continent, I would do anything I could to get back to you. That sounds like a line from a movie, but our love was made for the television screens."

Louis blushed, digging his cheek deeper in the crook of Harry's neck, "I love you, Harry."

Harry's breath hitched, and he stopped treading his thumb across Louis' hand, "You've never said that to me before," Harry stated, his heart basically stopping.

"Just because you don't say something doesn't mean it isn't true," Louis replied, "And I promise you right now, we can come out to my family soon. I want them and the whole world to know that I'm in love with the boy who has eyes greener than a forest and a smile that could cure cancer. I want to shout it from the rooftops," Louis whispered back, flicking his eyes up to catch Harry's reaction.

Grinning, Harry said, "I can't wait," After a few seconds of silence, Harry squeezed Louis' hand and said, "Hey Louis, guess what?"

"What?" Louis mumbled, almost asleep.

"I love you more," Harry answered, and shortly after, both boys fell asleep, their love weighing between them with all the power in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
